Scarlet and Gold
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: A passionate love, in Scarlet and Gold. 30 drabbles in 30 days.  Harry/Ginny
1. Lampshade

**A/N:**

**Part of the 30 drabbles, in 30 days challenge, beta-ed by Ginny-Jackson.**

**Pairing for this whole series Ginny/Harry Prompt: Lampshade**

**Please enjoy**

**REVIEW!**

"I can't_ believe_ he did that!" I stormed off furiously to my room, I looked in my mirror, my face flushed the same colour as my hair a mixture of sweat and tears, my ears were practically fuming with rage.

"Ginny, it obviously wasn't him, why on earth would Harry set Draco up to hex you?"

"Draco told me he did-"

"Draco Malfoy is a filthy, lying git!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her quill down on top of her charms homework, in such fury it broke.

"And if that prat tries to break up you and Harry one more time, I may have to punch him in the nose again, maybe break it this time!"

Hermione flicked her hair behind her ear and stormed off in an enraged rant, slamming the portrait a little too hard.

She returned in what seemed like moments later, holding Harry in one arm, and Draco in the other.

"Say it Draco"

"Don't make me-"

"Say it you twit!" She was tugging his ear so hard I thought I may have to intervene; Harry was also looking angry, but also hurt and confused.

"Ginny I lied, Potter didn't make me hex you- I did it myself, I wanted to hex a stupid little Weasley blood-traitor, and that was the only excuse I thought would work, I mean stupid Weasly and her playboy Pott-"

"STUPEFY" Harry put his wand hastily back into his pocket, Hermione looked uncertainly at him, as if she wasn't sure to be happy, or disappointed.

Draco went surging across the common room, his head smashing into the lampshade.

Harry looked at me nervously, "I'm sorry Gin, and I never would do that to you, ever."

I blushed, for what the fourth time that day? I looked up he was grinning sheepishly.

"I never really liked that lampshade," I whispered, pulling down on Harry's shirt, as my lips met his, softly and passionately he pulled back.

"Me neither." He chuckled to himself and met my lips once again.

I love Harry Potter, I love Hermione Granger, and I even love that stupid old lampshade.


	2. Brown eyes

**A/N **

**Beta-ed by Ginny Jackson**

**Harry/Ginny, prompt Brown eyes**

**Please enjoy**

**And please review**

I wonder if Ginny Weasly has ever noticed her eyes?

They are incredible, like two big pools of melted chocolate, transfixing anyone that looks into them. When I look into her eyes it feels like my heart is melting, they are so beautiful!

She is so beautiful

Once, Ginny came over to me, embracing me into her soft, comforting arms. I looked down as usual into her big brown eyes, and to think, did she say that I had beautiful eyes? Are you kidding me?

"Oh Harry, your eyes are brilliant! The way they sparkle, there so green."

You've got to be kidding me right?

Yeah sure Hermione has nice brown eyes, Ron's are a sky blue and mine are a bright green. Our eyes don't contain the love, laughter, light and warmth that Ginny's do.

When she smiles, it reaches her eyes, and lights the room.

Like a radiating glow, warming and sheltering all around her.

I love Ginny Weasly.

And her big, brown eyes.


	3. High heels

**A/N: Same deal, the drabble challenge!**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Beta-ed by Ginny Jackson**

**Enjoy and review!**

**XoXo**

High heels?

Since when did Ginny Weasley wear high heels?

There she was, innocent little Ginny Weasly waltzing around the great hall with her skirt too short, and shirt to low-cut and wearing the most ridiculously high pair of heels I had seen in a while.

Yet, she looked rather, smashing.

In fact,

I rather like this new Ginny, don't get me wrong. I love the old Ginny to!

New little slutty Ginny Weasley strutted right up to me, sitting on my lap facing me, her bright red lipstick contrasting perfectly against her porcelain skin. She grabbed me by the tie, drawing me closer to her.

"Potter, kiss me, now"

I looked around, Dumbledore gave me a wink, before continuing his conversation with McGonagall.

She grabbed my head and pulled it towards her, locking her lips onto mine, our tongues intertwined and suddenly, within minutes we were displaying something enough to make the Great Hall one giant orgy fest!

I removed my hand from down her bra, and she casually removed hers from the zipper of my tie. We glanced around, everyone in the great halls mouths were agape. Dumbledore looked shocked but rather amused, Ron looked disgusted, and at the same time impressed.

I quickly got up and checked my reflection in a spoon on the table, lipstick marks were covering my face, my glasses askew, hair even more messy than usual, shirt untucked and tie-untied

Then someone let out a high pitched wolf whistle. Followed by giggles and laughter from around the room.

She leant over and handed me a folded piece of parchment before kissing my hair and leaving, with her shocked friends.

_Continue this after dinner, broom cupboard level 6 corridor 2._

_Be prepared_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Xoxo_

Man, I got lucky!


	4. Quidditch

**A/N:**

**Another Ginny/Harry**

**Prompt :Quidditch**

**As usual Beta-ed by my lovely drabble beta, Ginny Jackson!**

**Read and Review, not favourites without a review!**

**Xoxo**

_**It is easier to love, the one you love. Whilst you are hundreds of feet above the air, on a broomstick. Don't you think?**_

It is easier to love, the one you love. Whilst you are hundreds of feet above the air, on a broomstick. Don't you think?

I was watching Ginny circling around the Slytherin chaser, stealing the Quaffle of him mid throw. She soared past throwing her tenth goal into the hoops. The cheers were erupting all throughout the pitch; she was smiling, however not flipping around on her broom like the Slytherins do. She would most likely win the game for us again. Suddenly down amongst Ginny's fiery red hair was the snitch, I dived down full speed lurching my broom upwards as I approached her, she winked at me and sped away, chasing the Quaffle. I rode down leaning towards the tip of my broom; I nosedived so quickly the Slytherin seeker didn't have time to comprehend what had happened. I put my gloved fist fiercely around the snitch, its tiny useless wings battering away intensely before stopping.

I suddenly took in my surroundings, cheers, boo's and of course Lee Jordan commentating

"POTTERS GOT THE SNITCH, AND AGAIN GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

I turned to my left to see the whole team flying towards me to congratulate me. Then I see Ginny, smiling, as part of the crowd, she jumps off her broom and onto mine, kissing me with so much energy and enthusiasm I nearly fell off my broom.

"WEASLEY AND POTTER ARE SNOGGING, EVERYONE, ON HIS BROOM, WELL WE GOT MORE THAN WE BRAGINED FOR, WHATS THE BET THE QUIDDITCH GEAR WILL BE OFF NEX-"

"MR JORDAN THAT IS ENOUGH!"

I turned away facing the crowd with the snitch in my hand. I handed it over to Ginny, murmuring into her hair.

"This is your snitch."


	5. Yule Ball

**A/N: **

**Part of the 30 drabble challenge, Harry/Ginny. **

**Beta-ed by Ginny Jackson & Looney Longbottom**

**Prompt: Yule ball**

**Sasha Anderson is a fictional character that I made for this chapter**

**Enjoy and R E V I E W PLEASE!**

**XoXo**

"Sash, you sure I look okay?"

"Ginny, for the last time you look amazing, Potter will regret he didn't ask you!"

I looked at myself critically in the full length mirror placed in our dormitories, I was wearing the green and apricot dress my mother had worn as a bridesmaid dress at Aunty Trish's wedding. It was a nice dress, but it made me look fat, and too pale, my hair clashed with the apricot. All together I looked dreadful.

Sasha had done my hair in elaborate curls running down my face and swept it up in a loose knot. I was going with Neville Longbottom, a nice and caring boy in Harry and Ron's year. Though it was kind of him to take me as his partner, I still wished I had have been asked by Harry. But Neville didn't mind he didn't want to go alone.

As I walked down the stairs of the Great Hall, I was greeted by Neville, who was grinning ear to ear. Hermione was off dancing with Viktor Krum, and Ron looked absolutely stunned, Hermione had only told me she was dating him, in case of people feeling the need to sabotage their relationship. Harry came over to me and kissed my hand, my stomach was full of butterflies.

"Er- Ginny, would you like to dance."

I looked up at Neville, and he nodded in approval, I couldn't believe it Harry Potter Hogwarts school champion, had asked me to dance!

"Sure," I said enthusiastically, I hope it wasn't too much enthusiasm, because he might get the wrong idea.

We walked over and waltzed beside Hermione and Viktor, both me and Hermione were blushing and giggling over our partners shoulders.

"You know Ginny, you look really beautiful tonight," he swiftly bent down and kissed my cheek. It felt like I was melting.

"But now I got to go find Ron, hopefully he's still not to shocked about Hermione and Krum"

I hardly listened to whatever else he said; he called me beautiful, beautiful.

Me, Ginny Weasley, Beautiful?

I reached up and touched the spot where he kissed my cheek, it was still warm.

Maybe, all hope is not yet lost.


	6. Houseelf

**A/N:**

**30 drabbles in 30 days, this challenge is really fun!**

**Beta-ed by Ginny Jackson**

**Prompt: House elf. I have wanted a story about Kreacher for a while, so this is set in Grimauld place, Harry and Ginny living together for a year so far, with Kreacher as their house elf. (Remember, as Harry is the master of Kreacher he will be kind to them.)**

**R e v i e w pretty please!**

"Would Master and Mistress Potter care for some pumpkin soup to have as their supper?"

"Oh Kreacher, that would be lovely, but let me help you with it surely!"

"No Mistress Ginny, Kreacher is here to serve his Master's, so I shall make you soup!"

Ginny glanced over to Harry and grinned, he could tell she absolutely adored Kreacher, as did he.

Harry walked over and took Ginny into his arms, as if holding on for dear life, savouring the moment, as the delicious scent of pumpkin soup filled their noses, Kreacher appeared again holding two full bowls of steaming hot pumpkin soup, with, much to Ginny's delight hot buttered toast.

She leapt down kissing his ugly little head.

"Thank you Kreacher, I don't know what we would do without you!"

He beamed profusely, "Thank-you Mistress, never since Master Regulus has Kreacher been treated so nicely."

Harry poured some of his soup into Kreacher's bowl and handed it to him, Kreacher was grinning ear to ear, "Thank you Master Potter, such good, kind wizard you are, Dobby was correct."

They sat around drinking their soup, happier than ever.


	7. Balloons

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! This challenge is getting done way quicker than expected!**

**This prompt is Balloons; beta is Ginny Jackson and Siela14.**

**One more thing!**

**I have been getting story alerts, and favourites with this, but not many reviews!**

**Please, please, please review! **

Harry nervously checked his watch. Fifteen minutes before Ginny's eighteenth birthday party would begin and all were expecting her to walk through the shabby, battered door of the burrow.

Hopefully everything was perfect.

Together Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fleur and Mrs. Weasly had done their best to make this night truly remember able.

They had enchanted the door to throw silver confetti and sing, "Happy Birthday Ginny" to anyone that walked in or out. The cake was a four-tiered, purple and golden vanilla sponge, hand-made by Fleur and Molly. Finally the last instalment of the party arrived - ninety three purple and gold balloons, each tied with a sparkling glittery ribbon bearing a birthday wish for Ginny. Harry had picked them himself; ninety-three was Ginny's favourite number and purple and gold were her favourite colours.

"Everyone hide quickly - she's coming!"

Quickly, they all ducked behind a sofa or table, Ron using his deluminator to flick all the lights out.

Warily, Ginny Weasley walked inside and was immediately showered with confetti and birthday wishes. Taking it as his cue, Ron flicked on the lights and everyone jumped out from their designated hiding spot.

"SURPRISE!"

Ginny, close to tears, was completely ecstatic to say the least. "Whose idea was this?" she asked shakily.

"Harry's" They said in unison, all with coy smiles and teasing laughs.

They all turned to face his crimson face, including Ginny.

She ran over to Harry, entwining her arms around his back, while draping them up past his shoulders. She jumped up kissing him lightly on the nose.

"It's perfect." she whispered, "Thank you, Harry."


	8. Sunset

**A/N:**

**So it's pretty suckish here in Australia, everyone's being swamped inside their houses with these stupid floods!**

**Anyways, prompt: Sunset.**

**Beta: Siela14**

**Enjoy**

**And**

**Review please!**

**XoXo**

"Ginny, for our anniversary I've got us a treat!"

She looked puzzlingly at her boyfriend, "Anniversary?"

"Ah, we've been dating for one year today, remember?"

"Oh right - sorry I've been so busy with school and stuff, you know." Ginny answered sheepishly.

"Yeah, of course, I understand." He smiled reassuringly. "Anyways, I've got Auror training in a few, so just meet me outside, up the hill near the Lovegood's place. There should be a silver mirror when you arrive - it's the port key. Be there by five okay?"

"Yeah sure," she beamed at her boyfriend. He was always so thoughtful and caring. Ginny just couldn't help but wonder what he had planned for them today.

At four-thirty Ginny was just about ready. She had slipped on a little black dress she had bought at a muggle department store with Hermione the other week, powdered her nose, and then applied a thin layer of mascara to her already long lashes. Harry didn't really like her wearing to much make up.

After slipping on her black pumps and grabbing her bag, Ginny was finally ready for whatever Harry had planned.

She did feel a tad guilty. Although, he said he understood, Harry seemed hurt that she had forgotten their anniversary. For goodness sakes, starting today it would be a whole year and she had forgotten - some girlfriend she was.

With guilt still lingering in her mind, she strolled over to the designated portkey spot by the Lovegood's, anxious to see if he was there yet.

It was five minutes before five o'clock, and there he was, standing on top of the hill. Coincidently, it was the same hill that they had used for their first portkey to the Quidditch world cup many years ago.

She grinned at his appearance; his trademark messy hair was whistling around in the breeze, making him appear somehow god-like before her.

He took her hand gently in his, bowing down to kiss the back of her palms in an elegant manner, never breaking eye-contact. "Miss Weasley, our portkey awaits."

She giggled at his seriousness. It seems he had taken their anniversary into account very thoughtfully.

"Well Mister Potter, sorry to keep you waiting." She blushed crimson, the same colour of Harry's tie.

"Oh, believe me you were worth waiting for," Harry replied, his emerald eyes taking in every curve and detail of her outfit.

Finally, he took her over to the silver mirror; it was actually really beautiful. Ginny immediately noticed the tastefully engraved letters on it:

"_G.W_

_H.P" _

The letters were surrounded by silver and gold love hearts. It was truly beautiful.

They both leaned down and grabbed hold of the mirror, the familiar hook-like sensation whipping her around and around, till they landed with a thud.

Ginny recognized the location straight away. It was the place where Harry had taken her for their first date. She remembered it clearly; the beachfront patches of grass, the sound of the waves, the beautiful picnic he prepared by hand.

Looking at her surrounding carefully, Ginny noticed the theme behind their anniversary. It seems as if Harry was trying to re-create their first date!

Harry gently snapped her out of her reverie by taking hold of her hand. He took her down to what seemed to be the set-up area, for the picnic.

"Ginny, care to have dinner with me, whilst watching the sunset?"

She giggled and nodded. She did not have to say much, especially since she was simply at lost for words.

Unknown to them, hours passed by, but the young couple was too busy talking and eating – completely falling in love with each other all over again. They watched the beautiful sunset fall down beneath the ocean, and, to both of them, nothing was as beautiful as this.

Moments later, Harry brushed his lips to her hair, trailing them slowly down to her ear.

"This sunset. It's beautiful, but you, My Ginny are magnificent."


	9. Angel

**A:N/**

**Propmt: Angel**

**Beta: Siela14**

**Enjoy and review!**

Fred.

Fred's my angel.

Why did he leave? Why did he have to die?

Harry was there, with me, when he got killed. Harry will always be there for me.

With Fred gone, an immense strain pulled on our family.

George doesn't make any jokes anymore. When Fred died, part of him, literally, went as well.

Ron and Hermione sit solemnly around the fire. Hermione's continuous sobbing was heard the loudest in the silence and Ron, always beside her, comforting her.

Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Percy seem to be in shock, not being able to comprehend what happened.

Mum and dad just cry, and cry, and cry. Like a huge portion of their being has been torn away.

Me?

Well, I'm strong. I don't cry much. I guess that should make me lucky.

Harry was, and will always, be there for me. He is the reason I am able to be the strong one in the family and the one people can depend on to be sure things still work out at the moment.

Harry's stronger though. He is my rock, the one I can hold unto for support. As well as the fire, I can go to for warmth. He is my everything.

Except one day, today, it was all too much. Fred was my favorite brother. I loved him. He was the only one who listened to everything I had to say, listened to my problems…and them made me laugh so hard I cried and forgot them all.

For the first time since his death, I cried, for what seemed like hours and hours. It felt relieving to get all that emotion out. To let go, what I had been keeping in for so long. To finally be able to yell all my anguish and sorrow into my pillow, as if it can swallow it up for me.

Suddenly I felt a warm, strong, supporting arms trail around my shoulders, holding me tightly. I needed the support. _His_ support.

It was like, without those arms, I would come tumbling down, into nothing.

"Ginny, Fred is your guardian angel now." Harry's voice shushed me into silence. "Always loving and protecting you until the day you meet him again…."

His never-faltering voice kept echoing in my head

My angel.

Fred is my angel…


	10. Dancing in the rain

**A:N/**

**This prompt is called Dancing in the rain.**

**I really like writing this one**

**Beta-ed by: Siela14**

**Reviews!**

And there she was, twirling around without a care in the world. Light and as graceful as a feather, Ginny closed her eyes at the feeling of the breeze in her hair and the rain splattering on her perfect face.

She was soaking wet, but she didn't care - she was happy.

"Ginny love, what are you doing?" Harry's voice thundered loud enough to be heard over the sound of the rain. Worry can clearly be heard in his voice.

"I'm dancing silly!"

"Well, why are you dancing? And in the rain, of all places?"

"Because I'm _happy_! The war is over, everyone's safe, Voldemort's gone, and we can finally be together."

She grabbed unto his hand and pulled him closer to her body. He felt himself getting soaked by the rain and yet only felt the warmth spreading rapidly throughout his body. She twirled under his arm, her hair swishing around her as she twisted and turned ever so gracefully.

He watched her, mesmerized with her giggles and lighthearted grins. He can tell that she has been crying, happiness practically radiating off of her for the first time in years. As he found himself laughing along with her, he knew he would have done it all again – the battle against Voldemort and everything that came along with him – just so he can see her this happy all over again.

Harry found himself keeping up with her carefree moves and soon enough, they were both dancing in the rain.


	11. Dragons

**A:N/**

**Harry is in normal font, Ginny in italics**

**Third person on their emotions**

**Prompt: Dragons**

**Beta: Siela14**

**Review please!**

"C'mon Harry, if you've fought dragons, surely you can ask Ginny Weasley out!"

Harry was furious with himself. Though on the contrary, he found Ginny much more intimidating than a dragon.

"_C'mon Ginny, you've fought death eaters, you can ask Harry out!"_

_Why couldn't Ginny just go up and ask him herself!_

Harry got up from his seat, deciding he would ask her. He was stopped in his tracks though, by none other than Ginny Weasley.

_Ginny got up from her study desk, deciding she would go over and just ask Harry. if he said no, well then she'll just have to settle with going to Hogsmede with Neville._

Harry, once he braced himself for rejection, gathered his remaining Griffindor courage and blurted out, "Wanna go out with me?"

Apparently she had just asked the same thing, for she just stared at him with wide eyes.

Harry couldn't believe this, was it a joke?

_She braced herself, preparing for a weekend of crying in her dormitory. Before she knew it she had already asked him. She hung her head in shame, taking in his wide eyes and his silence as a 'no'. Until, that is, she realized he had just asked her the exact same thing – at the exact same time._

Her head was hung low and unconsciously he slowly hooked his fingers under her chin. She snapped her eyes to his and before he knew it, realization of what occurs seemed to light up her eyes. Taking him by surprise, she grabbed hold of his shirt and kissed him full on the mouth. They kissed with so much passion that they seemed to forget about all the others in the room. It did not seem to matter; all his nerves disappeared, replaced by a new burning sensation rising up with each moment.

_He lifted her chin up, and before she knew it, she had grabbed his shirt and was kissing him; he was a really good kisser! He responded enthusiastically, lifting her leg up and placing it around his leg. She never felt anything like it before – the slight buzzing in both her head and stomach was making her feel dizzy and blissful all at once. _

He was in love.

_She was in love._


	12. Lilies

**A:N/**

**Prompt: Lily/Lilies! I loved this, as my name is Lily **

**Beta: ListenAndBelive**

**Reviews!**

**No favourites please without reviewing **

**PLEASE!**

**Xoxo**

Lilies are pure.

Pure, innocent, beautiful and perfect.

Everything that describes

My Ginny.

When I realised I was in love with her,

I bought her a bouquet of white lilies.

They were significant in my life. Lilies were my mother's flowers

My mother was a Lily.

When she suggested,

That we call our daughter,

Lily.

I couldn't thank her enough.

Now,

I had two beautiful girls,

Lily, and Ginny.

Both innocent,

Both pure,

Both perfect,

Both beautiful,

Both _mine._


	13. Roses

**A:N/**

**This one was really fun! **

**Propmt: Roses**

**Beta: ListenAndBelieve**

Roses had always been Ginny's favourite flower. In every one of Harry and  
Ginny's dates so far, he had brought her a single rose.

Today was Valentine's Day. Harry and Ron would be going to a Muggle Italian  
restaurant. Upstairs, Hermione and Ginny were hurriedly adding last minute  
touches to their outfits. Harry, on the other hand was completing his gift to  
Ginny.  
Twelve roses. Eleven real, one glass, with his perfectly written note he had  
spent so long working on.  
_"Ginny, I will love you until the last rose dies"_

He knew it was corny, and probably had been done before, but he didn't care.  
It was the perfect gift for Ginny.

Twelve red roses.


	14. Teeth

**A:N/**

**Prompt: Teeth**

**Beta:**

**This one is a next-gen, about Harry and Ginny with their children, it was fun to write and think, about what there after family life would be like.**

**Read and review!**

**XoXo**

Other than a dimple in a cute little chin,  
What's more adorable than a toothless grin?  
~Azu "Betty" Espezia

{xox}

"Mummy, Mummy, my tooth, look!" sure enough there was a tiny gleaming white tooth in Lily's hand.

"Will the tooth fairy come?"

James scoffed behind her, "As if the tooth fairy would come, that's a load of rubbish," Harry clipped his son playfully around the ears, "I'm sure Lily will get seven galleons for every tooth she loses, just so the tooth fairy can prove you wrong!"

Ginny flashed her own pearly white, perfectly straight teeth in a grin, laughing at the typical playful antagonising and bickering of James and Harry.

They were the same people basically; James was more like a young Harry than anyone else. Lily reminded Ginny of herself, and Albus was a free spirit. He was different, but in a good way.

{xox}

"Mummy! The tooth fairy left me two galleons!"

James let the piece of toast drop from his mouth in shock, "Dad no fair, Albus and I only ever get ten sickles!"

Harry chuckled, "maybe believing isn't a bad thing James, take a leaf out of your sisters book every once in a while, a little magic never hurt anyone."


	15. Red Fiery

**A:N/**

**Yes I know another short one!**

**Anyway, read reviews**

**Prompt: Red, fiery**

**Beta: No one **** Where have my betas gone/**

**XoXo**

Her hair, falls perfectly around her face, she could be an oil painting.

You walk over to her, touch her fiery red hair.

When you kiss her she doesn't pull away

In fact

She kisses you back.

This makes you realise

She does love you, after all!


	16. Giggle

**A:N**

**Prompt: Giggle**

**Beta:**

**Enjoy and review!**

**XoXo**

When Harry had first met Ginny, she had come rushing down the Weasley's stairs, a shy, pretty eleven year old girl, ready to go to Hogwarts.

When she had seen Harry sitting at the breakfast table, she had stifled a giggle, blushing beetroot red.

Now eight years later, they were getting married. She came walking down the aisle, looking happier than he had ever seen her; a blazing look crossed on her face, the same one Harry had seen when Ginny first kissed him.

When she got there, she giggled, an adorable girly giggle. That reminded him so much of the sweet innocent little Ginny he had met eight years ago. She was the same nervous, adorable little girl.

His little girl.


	17. Marshmallow

**A:N/**

**Prompt: Marshmallow!**

**Beta:**

**Read, and if you like, r e v i e w please!**

They lay there together, around the campfire, toasting marshmallows. Happy.

The firelight illuminated Ginny's marvellous, breathtaking features, making the highlights of her cheeks bones higher, the sparkle in her eyes brighter, the smile playing on her lips bigger, more genuine.

They were in love

Happy

Forever

Eating marshmallows without a care in the world

And when she got some marshmallow in her hair, Harry got it out, then without warning, her lips found his. Alone except for the crackling of the campfire.

Pure B L I S S


	18. Mountain

**A:N/**

**Prompt: mountain**

**Beta: Again, no one!**

**Read and review!**

**Xoxo**

"Harry, are we there yet?"

Harry could sense Ginny was getting impatient. Finally they reached the top of the mountain, they could see all of London from up here, it was beautiful

"Yes Ginny, we're here"

"It's beautiful," she breathed, hardly able to contain herself from this captivating sight.

"I know you are," Harry had a twinkle in his eye; he leant in closer, their breaths mingling with each others.

She kissed him, biting his bottom lip gently, he kissed her back eagerly.

He finally managed to restrain himself, pulling back.

"I love you Gin."


	19. Reflection

**A:N/**

**This one is more serious, I was surprised at the end result!**

**Anyway, prompt reflection**

**Beta:**

**Xox reviews!**

Ginny threw down the mirror, baring her ugly reflection, voices everywhere, calling her, telling her the truth, _you're nothing Ginny, your ugly, Harry doesn't love you_. It smashed into a million pieces, she couldn't get away, millions of shards pricking her flawless skin, she was bleeding, she was crying, she was ugly, and she was alone. She blacked out, to nothingness.

She didn't remember how long she had been there, a mess of blood, tears and glass, but she must have fallen asleep at some point, because when she woke, she was in a familiar bed, Harry's.

He had rescued her from her world of hatred, her world of sorrow, her world of ugly reflections, ruining her life. He loved her.

If it wasn't for Harry, she wouldn't be here now; she would have escaped, long ago.


	20. Rubies

**A:N/**

**Rubies is my prompt!**

**This is a story with Ginny and her mother, I wanted to include a 'heartfelt conversation' into this collection**

**Beta-ed by:**

**Xoxo**

Ginny looked down at the big glistening rock on my finger, it was a gold band, with diamonds and rubies interlacing a border, finished off with a giant ruby love heart in the centre, bearing an engraving, "I love you Ginny Weasley forever and always."

She was nervous, she had to tell her mother, but she was only nineteen! How would she react?

She braced herself and took in a deep breath.

"Mum, I have to tell you something."

Molly's face dropped in shock and suspense, was she pregnant, was she leaving, did she and Harry break-up?

"I'm getting married, Harry proposed and I said ye-"

Her mother took her into a rib-crunching hug, her eyes, brimming with tears, and spilling over "Oh Ginny, I-I- I'm so happy for you!"

Ginny took this as a shock, but all in all she was pleased.

"But Gin, I need to talk to you… seriously."

"Err- ok mum?"

"Are you sleeping with Harry," asked Molly wearily.

Unsure if she should tell the truth or not she answered, "yes mum, I am."

"Are you being safe?"

"Yes Mum!"

"Well, that's all I had to say, now show me that ring of yours!"

Ginny's face flushed, that was the most embarrassing conversation her mother had ever had with her, all the same, she felt somewhat closer to her than ever before, as they looked through wedding dress, after wedding dress, organising everything.

_Six months later_

"Ginny, don't go off with Fleur yet, I've got one more thing to give you."

Molly looked at her daughter anxiously; she looked stunning in her simple flowing wedding dress, and necklace of rubies. What she was lacking, was a tiara, Ginny had always wanted one.

"I bought you this, I hope you like it."

Ginny inhaled deeply, it was a very expensive looking Goblin made ruby tiara.

"Mum, thanks, how did you afford this?"

Her mother said nothing, but her eyes trailed to her finger, her ring finger was bare. Molly had sold her wedding ring, so Ginny could have a perfect wedding.

She hugged her mother one last time, until she had to walk down the aisle.


	21. Scar

**a/n:**

**Beta-ed by Ginny Jackson, the amazing drabble beta!**

**Hopefully it's ok**

**Prompt: scar**

**Please read and review!**

**XoXo**

Ginny looked at Harry's scar, it was rather peculiar actually. Shaped like a lightning bolt, a sign of how brave her boyfriend was. She would lie in his lap and raise her hand, stroking his hair; her hands would linger to his scar and stop for a moment. She traced the shape with her dainty forefinger.

Harry would shiver whenever she did this; this scar was a key to his emotions and feelings. When touched by Voldemort, it would ache a sign of his fear and hatred, when touched by Ginny it would tingle and glow, a sign of care, compassion and love. When any of Harry's other girlfriends had touched his scar, nothing had happened.

Harry could only presume that it meant Ginny was the one?

Only time could tell. 


	22. Skinny Dipping

**A/N:**

**I own nothing **

**Beta-ed by Ginny Jackson**

**Prompt :Skinny-Dipping!**

**Enjoy**

**And review**

**3**

**XoXo**

It was nine thirty, two hours past a fifth year's curfew. Harry and I had decided (using his invisibility cloak) to go out for a walk, along the lake. To our surprise it was rather hot, and as soon as we got outside we discarded the cloak.

He lifted my chin up to his and kissed me, I kissed back teasingly and decided, I wanted to go swimming.

"Hey, Harry, let's go for a swim?"

"But I don't have anything to change into?"

"We could go skinny dipping," I said this with more flirtation than needed, he was obviously a bit unsure, but as soon as I said it, I discarded my robes, skirt and shirt. Leaving me in a bra and underpants. Harry looked thoroughly shocked. Soon, everything was discarded and I was treading the water, the Black lakes murky depths below me.

"C- Close your eyes" I obeyed slightly amused by Harry's self-consciousness. Then I heard him splash into the water, I paddled of, playfully kissing his cheek. Swimming away, he followed laughing. I swam over and embraced him; he jumped at the feel of my body touching his, our body warmth radiating the water.

Eventually I decided I wanted to go back up to the castle, we skipped, and (well I skipped) up to the Gryffindor common room.

"You know Harry; I could have just summoned us some bathers?"

He blushed, "You little shit! All that embarrassment for nothing?"

"You didn't have anything to be embarrassed about."

I leant up kissing him hastily and enthusiastically before dropping away, walking back to my dormitory.

"Night Harry."

**A/N: No they did not have sex in the water like "Breaking Dawn" She simply hugged him :P**


	23. Shampoo

**A:N/**

**Prompt: Shampoo**

**Beta:**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Xoxo**

Ginny lathered the sweet smelling shampoo onto her blazing red hair, she rinsed it out inhaling the delicious nectar and rose scent coming from her hair.

She walked out of the shower, her hair wet from her shower, she did a simple drying charm, leaving her hair looking great, and smelling even better.

Harry walked up from behind, breathing in the strong scent coming from his girlfriend's hair.

"I'm rather fond of your shampoo Ginny."

"And I'm rather fond of you," she let her hair fall, framing her face perfectly before sitting on Harry's lap

Falling asleep, in his arms, just how it should be.


	24. Shamrock

**A:N/**

**This one is shorter, I combined two prompts, fireworks and Shamrock, but it is a drabble series, so it doesn't have to be long!**

**Xoxo**

**Reviews!**

It was Saint Patrick's Day, and Seamus had told Harry, the most romantic thing you could get a girl on this day, was a shamrock. Harry had gotten Hermione to charm the four leaved clover (which he had spent hours trying to find!) so that it would sparkle, and shoot green glitter every time they touched it together.

As you can imagine, when she kissed him, it shot green fireworks.


	25. Sneeze

**A:N**

**Propmt sneeze**

**Beta:**

**Read and review!**

He sneezed, his loud manly sneeze,

She sneezed, her soft girly sneeze

He cried, his thick heartfelt sobs

She cried, her distressed mourning weeps

He kissed, her his lips melting onto hers

She kissed, her mouth moving in unison with his.

Together they were, at last

Together forever.


	26. Stars

**A:N**

**What's happening! My drabble collection is turning into a combination of freeverse/drabble, I don't even know what this genre would be classed as!**

**Anyways!**

**Prompt: Stars**

**Beta:**

**Review!**

Let's just sit back.

And look at the stars.

You and me together.

Forever.

Just us against the world.

Because I love you so much.

And you love me too.

So can we just,

Stay here a while and look at the stars,

Marvel at their beauty.

While I marvel at yours?

And I love you, and I will forever, and ever, 'till the last star dies, leaving us a world of darkness. Like my life will be, if you ever leave me. I'll be like a dull, dying fading star, which needs you, the beautiful radiant sun, to survive.

So be mine, be mine now and forever.

Please.

We can go, to infinity and back.

F o r e v e r and a day.


	27. Tape

**A:N**

**You will not believe the immense relief I got when I finished this!**

**Yes this is the last chapter I wrote, regardless as to where it ends up in the actual chapter numbers**

**Prompt: Tape**

**Beta:**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo**

I need you, and you need me. But nothing can pull us apart, like there is some invisible tape, binding us together.

How it should be.

You told your mother we were dating, her face light up, embracing me, and you together, a warm embrace. We told Ron together, he didn't take it well at first, but then he got over it, and started to see the light of it.

Your dad was thrilled,

"Harry Potter in our family!"

"Oh Arthur, there not talking about forever there just kids!"

Really Mrs Weasley, because I'm pretty sure, I want to spend forever with your daughter, if you'll let me.


	28. Twinkle

**A/N I know its short, but oh well hehe**

**Prompt Twinkle**

**Beta:**

**Read, and if you like please review**

**And remember this is a drabble challenge, there meant to be short!**

**Thanks**

**XoXo**

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Ginny hand in hand, a twinkle in his eye, winking at Harry briefly before turning back to talking to Snape.

{xox}

Before Dumbledore died, Harry took him for granted. Now he was gone, and Harry missed that twinkle in his eyes, how he regarded Harry as a close friend, how he was there to help Harry whenever he needed it.

When Dumbledore died, Ginny was there, she was there to help him

To get through it.


	29. Ugly

**A:N**

**Another serious one,**

**More a fanart rather than a Fanfic, again it's still a drabble, but more similar to a modern poem. Kinda deep and meaningful I guess.**

**Any way**

**Prompt: Ugly**

**Beta:**

**Reviews!**

You smash the mirror, drop it on the floor

It breaks, you bleed. You isolate yourself from the world.

It's you, against the world

He can only watch, in pain, he can only watch. Watch his everything, scream. Scream lies, that she is so fat, and ugly, no one will love her.

But she is closed off

And doesn't know that Harry loves her.

She comes to class the next day

With puffy red eyes, and bandaged up wrists,

Scars covering her skin

Her skin that used to be perfect

But he can kiss the pain away, kiss each little scar

Fix her

She is screaming again, crying throwing things, and shattering glass, and Harry's heart

It hurts him so bad to see her like this.

He walks over and takes hold of her hand, she inhales, looking up at him in awe. Her saviour, rescuing her from her walls of sorrow. He kisses her.

"You are not ugly, you are beautiful, and you are perfect. I want you to let me in, to let me understand you. I want to be with you, be you're everything, please"

She realised, he didn't think she was ugly, or a freak.

He liked her

She suddenly decided

She wasn't ugly

She was beautiful

And there were people out there

Who wanted and needed her

And she needed to let them in.

Into her walls of seclusion

Into her life.


	30. Warmth

**A/N:**

**I'm one third from finishing this challenge, and I've only been going for about three days!**

**Anyway, this prompt is Warmth**

**Beta-ed by: **

**Enjoy and review please!**

**XoXo**

Ginny lay back, soaking up the sun, this new found warmth was exciting, and a good excuse to get a tan!

Harry watched his girlfriend longingly from the window, she looked absolutely radiant, her hair flowing around her head, and she looked like a goddess.

Hours later Ginny entered the Burrow, a mixture of sunburnt and tanned.

Harry took two strides across the room to where she was standing, he lifted her up around his waist, planting a kiss on her lips, she responded enthusiastically.

"You know, you don't have to get a tan for me to love you," he grinned cheekily.

Ginny knew that she was the luckiest girl in the world.

She didn't need the sun, for warmth.


	31. Author Note Final!

So I have finished this story/collection of drabbles. I still have several other drabble collection challenges to get around to, but this was fun writing this.

Just thanks to all the people who reviewed, favourite and story alerted. Thanks so much

Shout out to my betas, which were great! And without them this story would sound like utter rubbish, though the last chapters never got a beta!

Thanks everyone

XoXo

Lily-Rhiannon


End file.
